


True North

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan is figuring out just how important his new family is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Dog Eat Dog".

Family. It's such a weird word anymore. The family he used to have no longer exists. And now? Now there's Sally and Josh. For a moment, a brutally long moment when he wasn't sure if either of them would ever talk to him again, Aidan was actually scared. Not just ashamed or restless or angry or whatever other emotion he usually tends to cycle through. Aidan was down-right afraid that was it. Once he told them he was going back to Bishop they ripped him a new one. Literally. Then they got over it, forgave him, and moved on. He'd forgotten that was how family worked. Thing is, Sally will eventually move on. He knows he'll have to deal with that particular grief when it comes. Josh, however, he simply can't afford to lose. Josh is his compass. Somehow he's learned over time that, despite what Bishop and the clan had tried to teach him, caring for the wolf comes easily. So easily he can't imagine doing anything else.

 

He'll return to Bishop because he gave his word. But his heart, and whatever humanity it retains, has a new home now.


End file.
